Taste Like Chocolate
by TheMysteriousSiriusHatta
Summary: Just sitting out Flourish and Blotts, Harry meets a witch who is also attending the same school as him.


**The Taste of Chocolate**

**This is a little drabble that came to me one night so I decided to write it. It's basically what if Harry had met Hermione first in Diagon Alley.**

After getting his wand, Harry sat patiently on a wooden bench for Hagrid outside Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore at the north end of the bustling wizard market. Diagon Alley was easily the most busiest place Harry had ever visited. Across the street from Harry was a sweet shop that was overflowing with children ogling at the wide assortments of candy that would've made his cousin Dudley buy the whole shop. Harry never had candy. His relatives always made sure to let him eat very little.

After waiting for what seemed like five minutes, he heard the noise of books being dropped. It made Harry who was deep in thought jump in his seat. He turned to a girl picking books off of the ground. On instinct he immediately bent down and started to pick the books off the ground onto the bench. His hand reached for a rather large book called 'Hogwarts, a History' when a hand landed over his on the book. The hand was soft and tender. It made Harry flush quite unnaturally. He then noted the smell surrounding him – shampoo with the faint hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

'Oh sorry about that.' A lovely yet bossy voice spoke to Harry from his right. He looked to see a girl his age looking apologetically at him. She had very bushy brown hair and two large front teeth. Her eyes were brown he noted as she was looking at him. There was something 'beautiful' about the girl. Harry didn't seem to reply but just kept silent. It was only a moment later he realized she was talking to him.

'Oh right! Sorry.' He picked the book up and gave it to the girl.

'It's alright,' she took the book into her arms. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

The girl placed the large book in a bag. She did the same to the others on the bench. Harry watched her, curious about the girl. Once she was finished, she sat next to Harry with her bag placed underneath her legs. She pulled out a packaged chocolate bar which had 'Sweetley's Best Chocolate' written in bold words across it. She opened it, took out two bite sized chocolates – one for herself and one to give to Harry. Harry accepted it graciously.

It wasn't that bad at all. It was delicious. The chocolate melted into his mouth and tasted divine. Not bad for a first taste of sweets.

'My name is Hermione Granger. What about you?' she asked. Hermione looked with those perfect dreamy brown eyes.

'Harry – Harry Potter.' He told her.

'Harry Potter! Oh my- this is such an honor. I've heard so much about you – well not much. Just that you defeated You-Who-Know when you were just a baby.' She said breathlessly.

'Oh yes that. I actually don't like talking about it Hermione.' Her name sounded strange at first. It didn't sound the names of the other girls he met like Jenny or Amy. He could get used to it.

'Oh okay. I'm starting Hogwarts this year. Are you?' she asked.

'I am.'

'Oh that's wonderful! I'm really nervous if I'm going to make friends or not. Seeing how I'm Muggleborn and all.'

'Muggleborn?' Harry repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

'It's when a witch is born to non-magical parents like me. A woman called Professor McGonagall came to my house one day and said I was witch. I was ever so pleased to find out. It explains a lot actually. What about you?'

'I found out I was a wizard by Hagrid. I was staying with my Aunt and my Uncle along their son Dudley. They were really nasty to me. One day I got a letter from Hogwarts but my Uncle took it out my hands so I couldn't really read it. They kept on coming until my Uncle decided to take us somewhere faraway. There, Hagrid came along and told me I was wizard. Took me away the morning after.'

'That must've been surprising.'

'Not really. It was actually made a lot of sense. What do you know about Hogwarts?'

'Not much but once I read this, I'll know a lot,' she told him. 'I think I can find a picture of it in here.' Hermione flicked through the pages until she stopped at a moving picture of a castle standing idle in an isolated countryside.

'It looks…big.' Harry said for no lack of a better word.

'Magnificent sounds more it. Hey is that Hagrid over there?' Hermione pointed past Harry. She was pointing at a giant of a man making its way up a street. Wizards and witches alike moved out of his way to avoid being stepped on by the giant. It was Hagrid – who else would it be with that crazy mane of hair and height?

'Yeah it is.' Harry answered. Hagrid walked up to them, a bird cage in his big grubby hands.

'Ello Harry. Hope yer didn' wait to' long. Who's yer friend?' Hagrid, his eyes on the girl next to Harry. Both Hermione and Harry stood up.

'Oh who me? I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to the same school as Harry,' she introduced herself to Hagrid as she placed a hand on her chest. 'Pleasure.'

'Nice to meet cha' 'Mione.' Hagrid nodded to her. She smiled broadly.

'I best be going now. My parents will be looking for me. I hope I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry,' she spun on her heels to Harry but her feet caught on the straps of her bag. She fell towards Harry. Her lips crashed over his as they both hit the ground. They immediately pulled away from each other in shock. Harry was staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Hermione was blushing furiously and seemed lost for words. Hagrid just laughed deeply, alerting the witches and wizards walking by.

'I-i-i-I'm so sorry!' she stuttered out.

'I-i-i-it's f-fine. I-it was an accident.' He stammered. Hermione picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She said a thousand apologies to Harry who did the same before walking off with her cheeks still red.

'What 'bout 'hat Harry? Jus' like yer Father. Quite the charmer, he was.' Hagrid patted him hard on the back.

'But it was it was accident.' Said Harry who was still blushing. Hagrid kept on grinning like a madman. After receiving a snowy white owl from Hagrid, the two set off to the Three Broomsticks.

Once he was returned to his relatives in Privet Drive, Harry tossed and turned in his sleep unable to sleep because of the girl who tasted like chocolate.

**Reviews are like Honeydukes' Best Chocolate.**


End file.
